Taisa & Taii
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Based on the Royai 100 Themes, in drabble form. They are uploaded in challenge order. All these are 100 words exactly. Enjoy! 100 of 100
1. Military Personnel

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Military Personnel ---

A mustang is a very graceful horse. It's beauty is beyond compare to any other of it's kind.

A hawk is a very symbolic bird. It's beauty can only be seen by those who truly look for it.

Two species of animal that were designed to be equal opposites. When you place them together in a cage meant for dogs, forces of nature are disrupted. Those unlikely animals grow close.

I introduce... the military's cage which holds the majestic Roy Mustang and the swift Riza Hawkeye. Brought together by force; bonded by choice. Never to be together, but never apart.

A/N - I took this from another one of my drabbles and edited it a bit. It seamed to fit perfectly here. 


	2. Gunshot

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Gunshot ---

All Riza's life she was surrounded by the sound of gunshots. Her grandfather was a sharpshooter. Her older brother was a deer hunter. And she herself was a sniper. The sound of guns shooting into the night haunted her dreams ever since Ishbal. So then why after all that, does the sound of a twenty-one gun salute sound so foreign to her? Each shot that rang through the air sent shivers up her spine and caused her to jump. Twenty-one shots, all to say good-bye the man known as the Flame Alchemist. All to say, rest in peace Roy Mustang.

A/N - I need to move from the angst type. Damn! 


	3. Battlefield

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Battlefield ---

Battlefields are a location of blood shed and death. Taking place in a desert, forest and even city streets. But a new battlefield has formed in one's body. The two sides feuding over the right thing to do; head verses heart. Does she ignore her heart and continue her journey through the military; keeping her promise to her friend? Or does she follow her heart which leads her to her one true love, protecting her own sanity? This is not a battle over land and laws; but a battle over heart and self promises. A battle that will never end.

A/N - It's different. It's unique. And I like it! How about you? 


	4. Grave

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Grave ---

An accumulation of moisture in one high location threatens to leak like an old pipe onto the un expecting below. Other forces, such as pressure around said location can cause the leak to come sooner then originally planned, causing a sudden down pour on a sunny afternoon. Roy Mustang contemplates this tid-bit of information as he squeezes his eyes tightly together to try and prevent the tears that are already flooding down his cheeks. The name Riza Hawkeye is no longer readable on the stone before him, as his eyes become filled with tears and blurry.

"It's gonna rain today..."

A/N - I'm loving how all of my drabbles in this section are all 100 words exactly and still manage to make sense 


	5. Heiki & Heiki

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Heiki & Heiki ---

Riza Hawkeye stood with her head down, hands against the wall and legs spread.

"Ma'am I do believe I'm gonna have to fine you..."

"On what charge?"

Riza demanded as she looked over her shoulder and stared shocked into the smiling face of Roy Mustang. Placing his hand on her thigh just below her skirt he gently traced her leg up to her hip then back down. He leaned in close and placed his lips on her ear.

"Deadly legs like these are considered a weapon. Your not carrying a permit..."

Roy kissed her ear... hand remaining on her thigh.

A/N - At least it's not angst. But it's corny! And I'm tired of reading Heiki & Heiki drabbles about guns and such. 


	6. Death

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Death ---

Death is usually a time of sadness and morning. A time when you say good-bye to loved ones and friends. But for Riza Hawkeye, this particular death that recently covered her world is a happy time. No more suffering, no more tears and no more pain. Roy Mustang had suffered all through his young life and only in death was he able to find peace. He will no longer suffer through cold and regretful nights. No more will he see blood on his clean white gloves. And this, Riza was thankful for; so she smiled through the tears without regret.

A/N - It's death, it's not really to much angst, and it has happy tears. Happy, happy, happy tears! Just like the happy people in white coats coming to take me back to the happy hospital where the happy doctors and happy nurses will inject happy medicine into my happy body so I will live my life out... happily! 


	7. Crime & Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Crime & Punishment ---

Cause and effect; you do the crime, you do the time. Roy wished he thought of this sooner as he closed his eyes to block out the pain that was shooting through his right hand at that moment. One last squeeze and he thought he was going to pass out. Damn she was strong. Soft crying in the distance opened his eyes and he looked around. A tiny baby boy cried out into the night as he was handed to his mother. Roy smiled and looked down at Riza. The sex was great, and the punishment wont be that bad.

A/N - Cute no? I thought it was, and considering I'm running out of ideas and have at least ninety of these things left. Take what I give you, they may change later. So enjoy the originals before they change. 


	8. StoreLined Streets

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Store-Lined Streets ---

They were pressed tightly against each other in a passionate embrace. His arms were wrapped around her back while she entangled her hands behind him, in his hair. Their lips were locked onto each other's and the key was long forgotten and lost. For a moment, they felt like they were the only ones on earth. The breeze of soldiers running past caused Riza Hawkeye to part from Roy Mustang. Pausing her greeting only momentarily. Six months apart was just enough to bring out hidden emotions, as Riza pressed once again against Roy in the middle of the store-lined street.

A/N - If I could just into the drabble-ness of writing drabbles, I would be able to get these done quicker. I come up with an idea, but I always end up changing it. I think I need to write a couple in first person, that might help. Not much description is needed there. That should work. What do you think? 


	9. Unknown Past

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Unknown Past ---

Roy knew her as a soldier and how she was able to change a bad situation good; mainly using her gun. But he didn't know the important things. Like, where she grew up, how she lived, or her favorite colors. He knew she was close with General Grumman, but didn't understand how close or why. And watching Riza talk in the break room with the General about the upcoming holiday, he smiled and made himself a promise. One day he would get those answers, one way or another. And asking Hughes, head of investigations, was not one of the ways.

A/N - I really don't think they know much about each other. Riza is very professional and doesn't talk to much about stuff outside of the military. 


	10. Promise

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Promise ---

War creates many things; enemies, friends and problems. But the war in Ishbal was different. Between a Major and a Private late one night by the edge of the camp, something more was created. A promise. A promise to work together to survive the war. A promise to stay together to correct the wrongs that plagued their lives. A promise to be loyal and honorable to the other no matter the cost. And even a promise to remain together, through rich or poor, sickness and health, even after death takes them apart. Roy and Riza will never break that promise.

A/N - A promise is very sacred, especially when it is as important as theirs. 


	11. Liar

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Liar ---

Roy Mustang felt this was all to familiar. Like he was here once before saying the exact same things to a very similar object.

"You promised to push me to the top. To assist me in reaching my goal. My dream of becoming Fuhrer. That my ambition was your motivation to continue working in the corrupted military. That nothing was going to stop me. You were suppose to be my shield. Blocking any and all situations thrown my way. You liar..."

Roy cursed to the cold stone that bore the name Riza Hawkeye as the 'rain' began to come down.

A/N - It is not very different from other stories I've read, but this is all I could think of for this theme. 


	12. Proof

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Proof ---

Finally! Roy Mustang made it to the top. He was the leader of the whole state military. The head honcho of the Amestris Army. The controller of all the plans and laws and rules.

"FUHRER!"

Roy smiled. He was finally the Fuhrer. Fuhrer Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. It had a certain ring to it. The smile he formed when they called his name was the same smile he still wore days later.

BANG!

And what more proof do you need about Roy becoming Fuhrer, then that of a very gun-happy, pissed off Riza Hawkeye in a tiny mini skirt.

A/N - I couldn't resist. You can't have Royai without the occasional anger. Sure fluff and angst is all good, but a gun happy Riza and a very mini skirt dreaming Roy makes everything good. 


	13. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Betrayal ---

Riza rose her gun and aimed it as best she could at the man standing before her. If it wasn't for her shaking hands and her blurry eyes she would have killed the man already. But her current situation made her hesitate. A white gloved hand landed on the barrel of her gun and assisted her in lowing the weapon. Then taking her into his arms, Roy embraced his crying lover.

"How could you..."

Roy half questioned as the man lit up a cigarette and took a drag, turning to leave. He saluted his former commanding officer in mocking way.

A/N - You have got to know what happened right? you know who the other man is right? I made it so obvious. 


	14. Covered Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Covered Eyes ---

He has committed many sins. He has killed many men, even woman and children. All for the name of the Amestris Army. All in the name of good will and law. His hands are permanently stained with Ishbal blood and his skin will forever smell of burning ash. Yet, after all of that, she still stands by his side and follows his every command. When asked why she wishes to follow a sinner, she replies...

"I don't see a sinner, sir. I see a man of great ambition."

He takes this answer and accepts it. After all, love is blind.

A/N - She follows him because she loves him and believes in him. 


	15. The Scent of Blood

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- The Scent of Blood ---

Spending all she had, Riza bought the small bottle of perfume and headed home. She needed to mask that scent that was bothering him. He was the only one who could smell it, and it saddened her to watch him suffer like that. So after she applied the expensive scent, she stood next to him in the office and continued her work. He sniffed the air moment later and smiled up at her.

"Thank you Lieutenant, that is very helpful."

"Yes, of course sir."

So Riza continued to assist in masking the scent of blood that surrounded him every day.

A/N - Well? You all know the most expensive bottles are always the smallest. and Riza would do anything to help Roy and to protect him. Even if spending all her money on a perfume meant protecting his sanity. 


	16. Reaching Voice

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Reaching Voice ---

The strong scent of gun powder consumed him as the taste of ash filled his mouth. He listened to the screaming around him, drowning out all the other sounds. He felt like he was swimming in a pool of water. He opened his eyes and saw the water was in fact blood. He was floating in a large pool of red blood. Ishbal blood.

"Colonel Mustang..."

That voice. He closed his eyes and pictured the owner of that voice. He opened his eyes; staring face to face with his lieutenant back in his office. It was only a bad dream.

A/N - Do you understand? Her voice, Riza's voice, brought him from his dream. The familiarity of her calming and innocent voice was able to free him of the torment that was his memories of Ishbal. 


	17. Scars

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Scars ---

A cold finger traced down Riza's back as she slowly removed her shirt over her head. Tossing the clothing aside, she listened to the question just asked of her. Smiling, she pictured the strange square inside a D shaped scar just below her hips and just above her butt. His hand traced the scared skin on her back sending shivers up her spine. She turned to him.

"It's from our little get-together in the back of the military car... last week."

The man smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"You mean, thats the only scar you received that night?"

A/N - It's different. And come on, those seat belt buckles really hurt. But I'm hurt Roy hurts just as much... 


	18. I Don't Want To Realize

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- I Don't Want to Realize ---

Your once calm hair now has two crazy twists framing your face from under a crown of white roses. You no longer hold a gun in your hands, but a simple bouquet of lilies. Your baggy blue uniform has been replaced by a single layer white dress that allows your true beauty to show through. I close my eyes as you approach. I don't want to realize that you are marrying him. I don't want to realize that you can't see me crying. I don't want to realize that I'm dead and will never get the chance to hold you.

A/N - This is from Roy's POV. 


	19. Things One Cannot Understand

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Things One Cannot Understand ---

Cursing under his breath, Roy continued to mumble about the weather as he walked down the street holding the hand of his daughter. She looked up at her father from under her pink cat umbrella and questioned him.

"Daddy, why are you mad at the rain?"

The innocence of her beams happily up at the man. He thinks about her question. Can he tell her of his alchemy ability to control fire? No, she is too young to understand.

"Daddy doesn't like getting wet..."

Riza answers for her husband as she notices Roy's contemplating expression, smiling down at her daughter.

A/N - The best I could think of for understanding. A child is so innocent that they don't understand much. So Roy doesn't want to ruin her innocence by telling her of his ability. Riza notices his trouble and answers the question in an innocent way. 


	20. Murderer

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Murderer ---

They yell out to him. Throwing anything they can get their hands on. Mothers scream at him for being so selfish. 'Murderer!' They all yell as he shields himself from the projectiles. He begs for forgiveness, but they don't hear him over their own screams.

With a start, Roy jumps from bed, panting. They didn't yell at him. They cheered him. Not 'murderer' but 'hero'. Stiring from her own sleep, Riza places a reasuring hand on him. He smiles at her, settling back down in to bed. No matter what the crowd cheers or yells, she would always be there.

A/N - I really don't have much comment for this one. 


	21. Repentance

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Repentance ---

While majority looked at Roy Mustang and saw a clean, well-cut soldier, he saw his reflection of that of a man coated in the blood of the innocent. While the woman loved the so-called sweet scent of his expensive cologne, all he could smell was that of burning gun powder. No matter how much gum he chewed, the taste of ash filled his mouth. This was repentance for his sins. But he would never walk that road alone. For by his side, Riza Hawkeye suffered from the same sins and lived through the same repentance day in and day out.

A/N - I've been reading other Royai 100 themes for some ideas. Seeing what they wrote, so I could come up with a different idea. And most of them end up writing confession for number 21. so, I figured I would write the opposite. Did I do okay? 


	22. God

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- God ---

When Roy Mustang was younger, a pretty girl his age lived next door to him. She was just like him, only she was after men. He would pray to God every night to let her be his for life. He promised to never ask for another thing ever, if he could marry that girl. But God ignored Roy's prayers. Instead, God lead Roy's heart to another girl who deserved him for him, and not his looks and charm. He lead Roy to Riza Hawkeye. And to this day, Roy is thankful that God did not answer his prayer years ago.

A/N - I got the idea from a Garth Brooks song called 'Unanswered Prayers' 


	23. Someone I Want To Protect

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Someone I Want to Protect ---

As Riza pulled her gun a part to clean it, she could feel Winry's eyes watching her.

"Ms. Hawkeye, why are you in the military?"

Winry asks in all her innocence.

"I'm in the military because I have a duty to complete."

Riza raises her gun to check the scope. Looking back at the lieutenant, Winry goes to questions again.

"But your duty, is it a good one?"

"I have a duty to myself."

"To yourself?"

"I want to protect someone who needs my protection in more then one way."

Winry ended the twenty-questions game and stared out the window.

A/N - Winry never will understand why Riza wants to protect Roy. But what she doesn't understand is that it wasn't Roy who killed her parents. It was Marco. Tim Marco even said it himself. Those Ishbal boys were miss informed. 


	24. Not Here

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Not Here ---

Soldiers all stood at attention as the General made an announcement. A breeze blew by and Riza rested her hands on her skirt, preventing it from blowing up. After the wind died down, she felt her skirt hem rise slightly. Thankful she was standing in the back row, she patted down her skirt and went back to paying attention. Again, she felt her skirt hem get lifted slightly. This time it was followed by a gloved hand running gently up her now bare thigh. Blushing, she batted the hand away quickly; looking to her left.

"Not here, Roy, save it..."

A/N - Come on, I needed a good Theme drabble. I read other 'Not Here' and they were so depressing. 


	25. So I'm Crying

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- So I'm Crying ---

Your once plan blue uniform is now decorated with gold and silver symbols of glory. Your hair that was always twisted into a tight clip now flows in gentle waves of gold. Hands folded neatly across your abdomen hold the final metal you received just days ago; the metal of honor. Curse that damned metal. You don't deserve it. You don't deserve any of this. What you deserve is to be standing here. I should be the one lying in that silk lined box. Damn you for protecting me. Damn you for dying. Damn this rain that pours down now.

A/N - I was trying to picture the season premiere episode of NCIS I watched when Kate died. Thats the look I was going for. I think I got it perfect. 


	26. Cureless

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Cureless ---

Everyday it was the same. He was either mourning the death of Maes Hughes, or he was sulking about the war in Ishbal. The nights spent remembering Ishbal, she would feel more worry towards him. He would stare at his clean white blood soaked hands. He would mask the non existent scent of burning flesh and blood with the scent of cheap cologne. And the worst one of all was when he would try to wash away the taste of dirt and ash in his mint fresh mouth with the bottle of scotch. He was ill, and so she worried.

A/N - I did my best to come out with this. I mean, he will forever be ill with the memories of Ishbal and so, he was cureless. Right? Right? Right? 


	27. Dependency

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Dependency ---

She was suppose to grow-up and learn to be the perfect house wife. She was suppose to be married by age twenty and move away from home. She was suppose to of had at least three babies by age thirty and maybe a dog. But she was never like other girls. Sure Riza Hawkeye grew up. Yes she moved away. And of course she owns a dog by age thirty. But Riza Hawkeye depend on no man to suppose her. No man controls her. No man owns her, and no man; not even the playboy Roy Mustang would change that.

A/N - This damn theme took my month to create. This was such a pain in the butt! But I'm happy. 


	28. Pain & Wounds

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Pain and Wounds ---

"Blue anti-depressants to held clear my mind of Ishbal. White stress removers to keep my head calm and in the game..."

Roy counted out his medications and placed them in his hand.

"Red and white pain killers for that headache I get at work. Yellow depressants to cancel out most side effects of the anti-depressants. Brown hang-over prevention pills; last night was fun..."

After taking all of his medications he smiled at the sight of one last bottle. He pulled it down and walked into his bedroom,

"Bottle of pink PMS reducers for my lovely wife Riza... good morning love..."

A/N - I needed to do this. I can be a real bitch during PMS if I don't get my Midol and chocolate. And I may not know when I'm due because I'm too lazy to keep track; but everyone around me knows and I swear a bottle of Midol and a box of chocolate is always delivered right on time. 


	29. Existence

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Existence ---

Immediately after Ishbal, Riza Hawkeye began to question her existence. Why was she here? What was her purpose in the military? Did she really have a reason to go on living? All questions were answered one stormy afternoon while battling a most wanted criminal. As the rain poured down her colonel stepped forward. Knowing of his weakness, she was the only one who stepped before him and pushed him back, then taking aim she lead the way in attacking... and defending. Her purpose was clearly marked that day. Her purpose was to protect Roy Mustang. And that is worth living.

A/N - No greater glory then to lay down a life for a friend. 


	30. Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Conversation ---

"It is such a beautiful day today,"

"Paperwork, sir."

"The sun is so big and bright,"

"Paperwork, sir."

"Not a cloud in that bright blue sky,"

"Paperwork, sir."

"Look, even the children are playing in the street,"

"Paperwork, sir."

"Sir if you don't do your paperwork, the only BEAUTFUL sight will be that of the doctors coming to heal you after I leave a BIG hole in your head by PLAYING with my gun which is currently aimed at you. Under stood, sir?"

"Yes lieutenant Hawkeye."

And with that, Roy Mustang ended his one-sided conversation and began to work quickly.

A/N - Only thing I could think of. Cute I hope? 


	31. Home Cooking

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Home Cooking ---

After listening to her neighbor, Anna's advice about boys, Riza decided to try it. Anna mentioned that if you cook a meal that tastes like crap on purpose and he says he likes it; he likes you. Riza smiled as she watched Roy chow down on the homemade pie she mixed together just before leaving for work.

"This is really good Lieutenant. Thank you."

Roy took another bite as Riza started laughing. He stared at her strange, but continued eating. Turning to her left, Riza whispered into Hayate's ear.

"You might have to share your food with Roy from now-on."

A/N - I just had to. come on. I had to be nice, but at the same time I had to make a gross lunch. What better then dog food. It's edible, just ask my dad. 


	32. Shirt

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Shirts ---

Looking through his closet, Roy noticed he was missing quite allot of his shirts and gained allot of small uniforms. He scratched his chin, and made a mental note to buy some new shirts. Pushing the thought from his mind, he pulled out his uniform for the day. Across town, Riza was standing in her robe looking through her closet when she noticed something. Her shirts seamed to of grown in numbers and sizes, and she was missing a lot of uniforms. Scratching her head of wet hair, she shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her uniform for the day.

A/N - I'm trying to do these in order, but I'm failing. They are uploading in order, but not written in order. 


	33. A Walk

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- A Walk ---

Walking was good exercise. And exercise was something soldiers needed to do often to stay in shape. So it was no big deal when the colonel often offered to join his lieutenant in walking her dog. No one ever expected that the park was not a place those two should be left alone in. And even after they returned an hour later, no one ever suspected a thing. Blamed every hair out of place on the dog who supposedly ran away chasing a cat. Sure, blame it on the dog, not the so called 'walk' through the darken tree-lined path.

A/N - I took this idea from another ONESHOT I wrote called 'Daily Dog Walking'. 


	34. Telephone

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Telephone ---

Mustang and his men all stared at the phone. Like staring at it would make it ring. But all day, that phone remained silent. No calls entered that office. Almost like all other calls were standing in waiting attention for that one call. That one call that was a life-line for Mustang. Was Hawkeye okay? Did she miss her train? Did she take a different train? Or... NO! No other thoughts entered their heads. They couldn't think negatively. Then, like a knife cutting through their chests, the phone rang and broke all silence. Taking a deep breath...

"This is Mustang..."

A/N - Is she alive? Is she dead? Who knows? Even I don't know. Tell me, what do you think? You see, Hawkeye was on a train going home for the weekend and it was in an accident. They say no news is good news... right? 


	35. Letter

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Letter ---

'General Roy Mustang,

The men have searched the land. The destruction is too much. Northern City was destroyed beyond repair and is being complete evacuated. All military personnel have been found, identified and are slowly heading home for proper burial. The Ishbals have been counted and we've come up with 105 dead. As for soldiers, we've counted 85. I'm sorry sir, but one of the soldiers found was identified as Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye. She was found just north of the camp site among other soldiers. I'll brief you apon my return to Central City.

Signed Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong'

A/N - ... 


	36. Dog

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Dog ---

"You know, your the second dog of the military I've had in my bed."

Riza smiled as she turned off the light and crawled into bed. Roy arched a brow and turned on his bedside lamp. Sitting up, he looked over at Riza who had rolled over and her back was now facing him.

"Who's the first? Havoc?"

"Nope."

"Fullmetal?"

"Nope."

"Who is the dirty scoundrel who dares to sleep with my Riza?"

Roy demanded as a small lump crawled up and poked his head out of the covers next to Riza's head as she smiled and replied.

"Black Hayate..."

A/N - Well? Cute no? I liked it. 


	37. Match

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Match ---

No one understood the obsession with Roy Mustang and chess. He would be found on his spare time reading a How To book on playing chess and all the secret moves that are guaranteed to win the game. No one understood this new hobby of his, except Riza Hawkeye. Of course, this devoted and determination to win had a deep meaning behind it...

FLASH BACK

"Well colonel, if you beat me at a chess match, I will allow you to marry my granddaughter."

Grumman smiled and laid out the chess board next to the ring Roy wanted to give Riza.

A/N - Different from the other 'Match' stories about an actual fire type match. 


	38. Mischief

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Mischief ---

Why, might you ask, is Fuhrer Roy Mustang standing in a corner, facing the wall with his hands behind him like a child in time-out? Well, it's very simple actually. You see, Roy promised many things when he became Fuhrer; one of them being mini skirts on all female personnel. And you see, Riza Hawkeye never liked that goal and ambition. So the day he became Fuhrer and started to conduct his Leader-like mischief, Riza could do only one thing for the child-like solider...

"But Lieutenant Hawkeye..."

"Another peep from you and I'll tack on another twenty minutes!"

"Yes, ma'am."

A/N - 


	39. Sly Person

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist 

--- Sly Person ---

Roy Mustang was sly. Everyone knew that; even Riza. But still, his slyness still surprised her even after all the years she was with him. And it never failed, he would always get her when she least expected it. Even now, as he quietly slid up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, she jumped and went to grab her gun. But as expected, Roy grabbed her hand and prevented her from retaliating.

"Damn you Roy Mustang. You sly bastard!"

Riza cursed as he planted a kiss on her neck. All he could do was smile at her.

A/N - I think I've finaly got something for this after like months of thinking. Sly is a hard word to theme from.


	40. Halves

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Halves ---

"When you put two halves together, you get a whole."

Riza tried to explain to her three-year-old son, Maes, about halves as she placed two halves of a cookie back together to form a whole one. the Little boy smiled.

"You mean, you are half, daddy is half and my unborn little brother or sister is a whole. Two halves together make a whole. Right?"

Riza blushed and placed her hand on her rounded stomach.

"Um... well... I guess that explanation would work."

Riza smiled and passed the boy the cookie. Next time he had a question, Roy is answering.

A/N - Come on, little kids come up with the strangest things. 


	41. Coat

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Coat ---

The wind and sun made a bet.

"I'll get his coat off."

So the wind blew as hard as he could. The man only tightened his grip on his jacket as the cold breeze sent shivers up his spine. The sun clucked.

"My turn."

So the sun beamed his rays of warm sunlight onto the walking man. The warmth caused the man to remove his jacket and sling it over his shoulders.

--

"Some strange weather we have today, sir."

Riza commented as she removed her jacket and looked to Roy who only mumbled under his breath about crappie weather.

A/N - Well? Sucks I know... 


	42. Day Off

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Day Off ---

An green, extra large blanket was wrapped around both Roy and Riza as they watched the flames flickered in the fireplace. He watched as the wood and paper burned slowly into black ashes, then settled to the bottom as dust or rose through the chimney as smoke. It mesmerized him. He never paid attention to the way of flames. His mind was always concentrated on the creation and use of Alchemy, not the specific element in which he used. From that moment on, he watched the flames flicker and burn. This was why Roy loved his days off so much.

A/N - Stole this from another one of my stories and edited it to fit 100 words. And to make sense being only 100 words. 


	43. Wind

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Wind ---

The wind blew cold and strong around Riza who walked quickly to work. She pulled her uniform jacket tighter and mumbled under her breath. The wind continued to blow harder and harder as she found herself tightening the coat almost choking around her body. As she walked, she felt her body get warmer as a soft weight was placed on her shoulders.

"You should invest in a jacket lieutenant."

Riza turned and smiled at her commanding officer.

"Will do sir, and thank you."

Riza pulled his jacket tighter around her body as they walked side-by-side in to the military building.

A/N - This was attempt number two. I think I like number one best. Oh well... 


	44. Hair

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Hair ---

Some liked it long. Some liked it short. Some liked it right in the middle. Some even liked it to be completely shaved off. Most like blondes, followed by brunettes. The occasional liked the reds. Most didn't mind if it was dyed or natural. Most preferred straight, but didn't mind the occasional curl. Dread-locks weren't nice, but some men loved it. There are many different types of hair that men approved of; but for Roy Mustang, there was only one type of hair he approved of... and that was blonde, medium lengthed and pulled up into a perfectly twisted clip.

A/N - After almost a year of almost no writing, I hope this is an okay restart. 


	45. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Awakening ---

The sun shown brightly through the parted blue bedroom curtains as Roy Mustang was rudely awoken from his dreams by the annoying alarm clock. Rolling over, he went to slam the snooze button when someone beat him to it. Blinking his eyes, he smiled as he stared down at the sleeping beauty before him. Smiling Roy rolled over and slowly drifted back to sleep. Before he fell asleep, an old coffee radio commercial jingle entered his head. He couldn't help but laugh as the thought crossed his sleepy mind.

"The best part of waking up... is Riza in your bed."

A/N - All I could think about for this as the old Folger's coffee commercial... "The best part of waking up.. is Folger's in your cup." 


	46. Sleepless Night

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- All Night Vigil / Sleepless Night ---

Scream, gunshots and explosions raced loudly and quickly through the mind of Roy.The rush of war plagued his dreams since Ishval. Jerking awake with a start, Roy began to pant hard as sweat dripped down his face. Turning to look at the clock; the red digits flashed 4:08am. Wiping his brow, he reached past the clock and grabbed the hand held of his phone. Punching in a few numbers, he placed the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing.

"Hello?"

"Riza..."

And with that, he was smoothly drifted of to sleep by the reassuring voice of his lieutenant.

A/N - This was all I could think of. 


	47. In The Dead Of The Night

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- In The Dead Of The Night ---

Awoken, Riza Mustang sat up and quickly; turned on her lamp searching the room for another presence. But her eyes failed her and she saw only her baby sleeping in the crib beside the bed. Shutting the light, she settled back into the comfort of her bed but could not sleep. She felt a chill shiver up her spine even though it was the middle of summer. Her baby began to cry and she approached it. As she picked the little one up, she could feel a tug on her heart as tears formed in her eyes. He was gone.

A/N - FINALLY! She stayed home to protect their newborn child. However, he was sent off to war. She felt him leave in the middle of the night. 


	48. Side Of Face

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Side of Face ---

She had a deformation in her face. She discovered it when she was younger. You see, whenever she smiled, her mouth only rose on one side, giving her a half-ass smile. But soon she grew to accept it and it became her own unique ability. This ability became an advantage whenever the colonel was being a smart-ass. As much as she hated to admit it, Roy was funny and amusing now and then. But she could never let him know that she felt that way. So when she reprimand him, all she had to do was... 'turn the other cheek'.

A/N - This was difficult to come up with. I hope it's okay. 


	49. Cold Hands

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Cold Hands ---

Their parents always said a person with warm hands was an active person and an active person was a person of greatness. Handling flames and guns all day tends to leave a warmth to your hands; and those who shake their hands say they have very warm hands. But all they can feel is coldness. The feeling of cold Ishval blood that has permanently stained their pale skin. They'll never feel the warmth of the sun on their hands, because the warmer the substance gets, the colder it feels. That is why, gloves are their first accessory in the morning.

A/N - All I could think of was something like two faced. Instead of being literal like I originally thought, I figured I would be symbolic 


	50. Fingertips

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Fingertips ---

They enter the track and accelerate, beginning to move. Down the front stretch and into curve one. Once that is cleared, they speed out of curve two and start the long journey down the back stretch; only to enter curve three really soon. This is the trickiest curve, especially as they make their way out of curve four and try to get past each other to go single file across the finish line. But an interruption always lands in their way..

"Damit Roy... stop touching me and let me sleep. Next time I'll brake them! Got it? "

"Yes dear."

A/N - My mom just told me I might be going to New Hampshire this weekend to go see a REAL NASCAR RACE! All access passes; breakfast with the drivers, pit access, great seats, the works! I hope we get them! Now then, I'm half-way done! All I need is 50 more drabbles and I'm complete! (Good luck to me...) 


	51. Embracing From The Back

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

! End of Series Spoiler !

--- Embracing From The Back ---

He faced the burning house; orange flames burning an ever lasting reflection into his eyes. Roy was then startled as he heard a chain of shots ring out behind him. Before he could turn, a set of small arms wrap around his middle and pull him down. Fighting to remain standing, he recognized the soft sent of lilies as Riza's sent. He turned his head to see her holding onto him for balance. He welcomed her embrace as a sign of happiness, but was soon saddened when he saw the cold dark red stain; transferred from her shirt to his.

A/N - If your wondering, Riza took a bullet for Roy. 


	52. Hair Clip

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Hair Clip ---

Riza sighed in the military cafeteria as she finger her not-to-short but not-to-long blonde hair. It was at the length that was allowed by military dress code and made her look feminine. It was too short for a hair elastic and too long to just leave alone. That one happy-medium length that was not so 'happy' to have. She sighed again as she was startled by a small blue bag dropping before her on the table. Carefully opening it, she pulled out a brown rounded hair clip. Turning around she smiled at the retreating back of her colonel, Roy Mustang.

A/N - Roy is one to know what woman want, even before the woman knows what she wants. They don't call him the lady's man of Amestris for nothing. 


	53. Sigh

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Sigh ---

Was that what I think it was? Or am I just hearing things? No. It's really there! It could only mean one of two things; one she is completely pissed off, or two she just needed to take a deep breath. My money is on one. Oh man... not again! How much longer is she going to do this to me. It's driving me nuts. Why can't she just come out and say something. It's torture! Say something already! It's such a simple little noise, but with Riza... it's like a battle-cry. And I have a feeling I'm the enemy.

A/N - Let's get ready to drabble! This is from Roy's POV. 


	54. O Child Sama

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- O Child-Sama ---

"Roy, your such a..."

Before she could continue, Riza was hushed by Roy's mouth settling on her's and stealing away her breath. She closed her eyes thinking it was safe to relax when she felt his hand creep up her side and under her jacket. Before she had time to respond, she doubled over with laughter. Roy smiled as she watched her loose her strict defenses to a fit of giggles. Liking the response he got, he gently ran his hand up her side one more before she pushed him away.

"Your such a child Roy Mustang!"

"Your protesting?"

"...no..."

A/N - This was all I could come up with since the sub-theme for this theme is playful. 


	55. Infectious Crying

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Infectious Crying ---

"It's a boy."

The doctor looked up smiling as the baby was handed off to a nurse. Once wrapped in blue, the bundle was placed on his mother's chest crying. Not being able to hold it in anymore, the mother began to cry tears of joy as she kissed the baby's forehead. The father stood and kissed his wife's head as he was handed the baby to hold, tears streaking down his face.

"Maes Mustang."

The mother proudly pronounced as she smiled at her husband, tears still staining her face. The father agreed as he wiped his own tears away.

A/N - Riza is the mother, Roy is the father. 


	56. Skillful & Clumsy

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Skillful & Clumsy ---

For twenty years, Riza's hands were skilled in the art of turning the safety on her gun; removing the empty clip and then tossing it out of the way. Then, in the same motion, she was able to grab a new clip from her hip, load it into her gun then remove the safety; in the dead of night. She would then empty the clip into the enemy and repeat the process. So then why in the hell are her hands so clumsy when attempting to remove the buttons from Roy's pants in broad daylight? It's all in the coordination.

A/N - Come on, that is good! you all know little miss goody goody is great at guns, but when it comes to XXX, she is so a n00b. 


	57. Feigning Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Feigning Sleep ---

Mornings were never Roy Mustang's favorite time of day, and his partner Riza Hawkeye, understood. So every morning, she would awake, shower, and return to the room in only a bathrobe. She would check on him and make sure he was still sleeping. Then without thought, she would allow the robe to fall and land on the floor. Slowly and quietly she would adorn the uniform piece by piece then head to the kitchen for coffee before awaking her partner. And just as she left the room, Roy's eyes would peek open and a smile would spread on his face.

A/N - As soon as I found out what feigning meant, I had a story perfectly formed in my mind. Does it make sense? 


	58. Before Falling Asleep

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Before Falling Asleep ---

Every night before falling asleep, Roy had rituals to go through. He checked the door to make sure it was locked, placed his gloves by his bedside and made sure he had a clean uniform to wear the next day. But one ritual was his favorite and the only one he could never-ever forget to do. And that was call-up his closest subordinate Riza and wish her a goodnights sleep, and to wish her a safe trip back to the office the next day. As soon as he heard her voice say goodnight, he was always instantly off to sleep.

A/N - Too many sleeping themes in a row. I'm going to run out of ideas soon. NO! 


	59. Gift

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Gift ---

Valentines usually left Riza with a house full of flowers and chocolates. Men her grandfather would send to her door always brought gifts. But no man ever gave her the right gift. So when Roy came to her door holding a poorly wrapped gift, she smiled and accepted it. A smile spread on her face when she looked onto her unwrapped gift. A black pistol with her name engraved on the silver handle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, then planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, it's the best valentines gift I've ever gotten."

A/N - Happy Valentine's day everyone! (Well... I wrote it on valentine's day) 


	60. At The Window

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- At The Window ---

She stared down into the yard. Her small puppy jumped about happily as he chased butterflies and other moving objects of interest. A broken twig found it's way into her line of vision as it was throw to the left of the puppy, but not out of his sight. He ran to the stick, grabbed it off the ground then ran back to the one who threw it; tackling him to the ground. Smiling as the dog tried to drown him in slobber, Roy looked up at the window where he saw her watching him, a smile on her face.

A/N - Looks like I'm on my own now. I used to read other Royai 100 themes to see what other write about so I don't accidentally write the same thing and to get a basic idea of what to write. But it seams as though I'm the only one this far ahead. 


	61. Journal

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Journal ---

She could hear him talking in the back office. As far as she knew, he was alone. Yet, she could hear 'Hughes' and 'Hawkeye' repeated every so often in a form of conversation. All his secrets were known to both her and Hughes. What she didn't know, Hughes did and visa-versa. But when Hughes died, he had one less person to confide in. That night, after everyone else was gone, she snuck into the office and walked behind his desk. There under the picture frame of the two was a black book with lettering on the cover that read HUGHES.

A/N - Roy named the journal Hughes so he could write things in it that he would normally tell Hughes about. Example... his feelings for Hawkeye. All I could think of. 


	62. A Reason To Quarrel

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- A Reason To Quarrel ---

"Joseph."

"Shawn"

"Alphonse."

"Roy, JR."

"Edward."

"Hell no!"

Riza sighed as she closed her book and leaned her head back against the pillows. Resting the now closed book on her bulging stomach, she looked across the room at Roy. Then together they both exclaimed...

"I've got it!"

Two weeks later, a new baby boy slept soundlessly inside a small nursery room. Above the crib where the baby slept were four dark blue letter blocks hanging on the wall; representing the baby's name. After all their quarreling, Roy and Riza were finally able to pick the perfect name for their child.

A/N - May seem like a lot, but it's only 100 words. This was all I could think of that I really liked. Can you guess the name? 


	63. Special Seat

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Special Seat ---

Black pigtails swayed in the breeze as the little girl was pushed up high on the park swing. She was too small to sit by herself and still get the thrill of going almost over the top bar. So instead, she sat perfectly in her mother's lap; golden eyes gleaming with delight. The little girl giggled as she held onto the chains, her mother's arms wrapped around the chains and the girl's body. That swing was the most special swing around. And not just in the way Jessica felt that day... but because it was how Jessica came to be.

A/N - Understand? The park is that infamous park always used in Royai lemon fictions where the two run off and XXX hidden in the trees. Well, there just so happens to be a swing set in my Royai park. .- 


	64. The Scenery From A Car Seat

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- The Scenery From A Car Seat ---

From the back seat of the car, Roy Mustang could see the most beautiful scenery anyone had ever saw. The valley just over the cliff's edge was picture perfect. The trees were all different shades of red, orange and yellow while the sky a perfect blue; like something out of a movie. An old country church with the white steeple and golden cross sat to the left of the valley's view. But the best part of the breath-taking landscape was the girl of his dreams standing in a simple white gown waiting for him to walk her down the aisle.

A/N - Here I am, jumping ahead of myself again. Shesh! 


	65. The You Reflected In The Glass

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- The You Reflected In The Glass ---

I gazed off the balcony watching the guests' departure, bound for their snowy cars. I elevated my goblet and swirled the scarlet liquor until it was about to leak. Apon quick glance, I saw motion inside my glass; until I looked closer and saw it was a reflection... of you. The ballroom was empty, but the music played. You danced slowly, across the floor with your eyes closed, believing you were alone. A smile played at your lips, and I couldn't ask for a more perfect ending to a perfect night. You danced as scarlet, like the flames I adore.

A/N - Roy's POV. This is also a newly written detailed one shot. I was really stumped on this one at first. I've been thinking about this since I started the challenge months ago. 


	66. The Pounding Of A Heart

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- The Pounding Of A Heart ---

Riza Mustang remained stationary atop the table while nurses moved about quickly around the room. Roy Mustang refused to leave Riza's side and held her hand in his tightly and enthusiastically. The doctor began to work with the machine next to them. The machine was loud and old, but it was apparently the only way. Roy watched the screen next to the doctor as a black and white picture appeared. Raising his hand, the doctor signaled to everyone to be silent; and they all hushed. Then, they all heard it. The soft and quick pounding of a baby's heart beat.

A/N - On to the next drabble of doom! 


	67. Quirks

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Quirks ---

She hates the way he always leaves the toilet seat up, he hates the way she always uses fruity body and hair soap. She hates the way he always tosses his dirty clothes on the floor and he hates the scent of the fabric softer she uses on the sheets and clothes. She hates his annoying obsession with candles, he hates her annoying obsession with guns. She hates junk food and he hates health food. She hates his hard rock music, he hates her soft classical music. She hates his parents, he hates her parents. I guess opposites do attract.

A/N - I looked up 'quirk' and saw 'characteristic' was a description of it and went along with that as a theme. It's the same thing, but more broader to work with. 


	68. Song

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Song ---

Black Hayate barked until his mother opened the front door. She looked down at the dog and was quite surprised to find a note attached to his collar. Pulling off the piece of paper, she watched as her dog jumped up on his hind legs and began barking... music. Riza read the paper...

'I've loved you forever, please say you agree. I want to be with you forever, will you please marry me?'

After she finished reading, she lowered her hand and the dog lowered himself and stopped barking, behind the dog stood Roy holding a ring in his hand.

A/N - Is there really a song in the word that is only 100 words long? I didn't think so! The song is written by me. 


	69. Are You Satisfied?

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Are You Satisfied? ---

He moaned again as his head fell backwards. How could one woman bring such pleasure with just her hands. His muscles all tightened then relaxed as he felt her hands move up, then back down. She was very skilled in this act and he wished he had found out sooner. He felt pressure in the middle of his back as he sensed something inside of him snap. The breath he was holding was released and his head slumped forward.

"How does that feel, sir?"

"Much better, thank you, Lieutenant."

Roy pulled on his jacket as Riza returned to her desk.

A/N - Get your head out of the gutter you sick bastards! 


	70. Giddiness

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Giddiness ---

Anticipation. The worst word in the entire Amestris dictionary. The one adverb all people hated to use. Wither you were the entertainer or the anticipator. For a change of events; Roy Mustang was the anticipator and Riza Mustang was the entertainer. Roy was having a hard time controlling himself while blindfolded and bound to a chair. He listened intently while squirming in his seat. What was the surprise? He would never guess. But all he knew was Riza was smiling when she applied the blindfold. Oh man it was killing him to know the surprise. Then, she removed the blindfold...

A/N - Well... that was an interesting theme. But I think I got it? What do you think? 


	71. Premonition

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Premonition ---

He was surrounded by darkness and flames. The flames created from blood. They started small but soon had him surrounded; closing in fast. Then, off in a distance, he heard a gunshot ring out. Followed closely by more gunshots. Each shot caused a flame to disappear and tranquil light to shine through. Quickly, all the flames were gone and a bright, calming light was there. He squinted into the light and saw a figure with long golden hair and matching eyes that calmed his nerves. Awaking with a start, he was glad it was just a dream... or was it?

A/N - Do you understand? If not ask me in the review and I'll reply. This theme I've been anticipating for a while. So many ideas. But this was the best one of them all. How do you feel about it? 


	72. Drawing A Boundary Line

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Drawing A Boundary Line ---

His hands remove the hair clip that holds her golden locks which now fall freely down her back. The jacket which was obstructing his view of her perfectly toned body was removed instantly. The guns were discarded across the room while the ass cape is disconnected from the pants and tossed messily over the desk. He stands back to admire the beauty before him as he reached for the one things standing between him and his love... but as he reached to remove the undershirt, he is jerked awake. Some lines just can't be crossed, not even during a fantasy.

A/N - This was quite difficult. Not to mention I was reediting previously written drabbles to better fit Royai and not just one character. FYI, #20, #21, #49 have been edited on 7/20/06. 


	73. Parting

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

! Movie Spoiler !

--- Parting ---

He stood in the basket as it rose into the air; staring down at her saffron eyes that shimmered with tears. He wanted so badly to allow her to accompany him, but he didn't want her harmed. Whether or not he ever returned depended on him and his skills. When he first saw her after so many years he wanted to seize her and never let go. It pained him to move away from her, but it was what he had to do. Raising his hand, he waved good-bye in hopes of meeting again. Then, he disappeared in the clouds.

A/N - It was the only thing I could think of. And since I recently saw the movie at ConnetiCon06 (squee) I can finally join the crowd in writing about it. 


	74. Great Distance

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Great Distance ---

They looked out over the battlefield at the destruction that the war had caused. All this fighting, death and destruction was caused because of two different views on the way societies should be controlled and operated. No one wanted to fight, but know one dared to oppose the high forces. He dreamed of a day when fighting wasn't the finally solution and she dreamed of him reaching that goal. They knew that one day their goals would be reached, but they still had quite the distance to go until then. To get there, they needed to work together and survive.

A/N - Another theme about separating. I'm sensing a 'theme' of repetition through-out this challenge. Anyway... when I first started it was 25 drabbles a day but that didn't go far. So my new goal is at least 5 a day. So until tomorrow... enjoy! 


	75. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Why? ---

I was too late. I couldn't save you. I should have been there. You've been through so much in the past year. But you locked everyone out. Refused to let us see your pain. Refused to let me see your pain.

Why? Why? Why?

Death after death. You couldn't hold the pain in any longer. You snapped. You did everything but cry. You had no tears left. No. You had plenty of tears. You were in too much pain to cry. You thought you lost everything. You believed you had nothing left to live for. Please... wait for me, Roy.

A/N - I stole this idea from another drabble of mine under "Bitten By The Drabot Bug".

FF.N doesn't seem to be working. I'm having difficulties uploading new chapters and reading my own stories. I'm taking all these backwoods just to upload a new drabble then submit it to the story. I would love to submit a complain, but I'v yet to figure out how. Ever since they changed from the original way of complain to this new 'support' page. If you know how to submit a complain, please e-mail me. Also thats to all who loved my newest story 'Scarlet Amour'. Lots of love to you! 


	76. Watching Over You

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Watching Over You ---

My mouth felt dry and my eyes were heavy and I could no longer hold them open. You cursed my name as I slipped from this cosmos into the next. But once I was no longer able to hear your cries and the sounds of war in the background, I knew I was safe... and so were you. Because from now on I will be protecting you from above and never allowing harm to befall you or your dreams. Just like you did for me... I will be watching and protecting you until we meet again. I'll always watch you.

A/N - I know... this is lame... but I've been hyperactive the past 5 days unable to write and today I've got so many things on my mind like college in 2 months, cleaning my room and shopping. I'm also trying to download MSN Messenger to my Windows 95 computer. Good thing is... this drabble gave me ideas for another theme drabble.

People are so cool... like Gena346! Just as I upload a story, they read and review it. Before I even have a chance to exit that upload window, I've got reviews for it. Too cool! I love you all!

... 3... 2... 1... review:-)

I'm looking to see if anyone knows what "Underwater No Futari" means? 


	77. Implicit Rules

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Implicit Rules ---

An essential, or implicit, rule of the military to follow is... absolutely no fraternization with fellow soldiers inside or outside military walls. No ands, if or buts. If you know of any person breaking this rule, you are to communicate with a higher-up and report all details immediately. However, if your under Colonel Roy Mustang and you know almost every detail of his relationship with his First Lieutenant and Right hand woman Riza Hawkeye, then by all means keep quiet. After all... no one wants to become a charred piece of swiss cheese now do they? I didn't think so.

A/N - Implicit can mean many different things... according to my online thesaurus. So I picked the best one I liked (essential) and went with it. Is it okay? It was a tricky one. Don't forget to review. And if the next few drabbles sound korny... I blame Kingdom Hearts II... I'm listening to the main 2 songs on my mp3 player... "Sanctuary" and "Simple & Clean" and Wicked the Musical's "Popular" and "What Is This Feeling?"

Oh, and sorry about the slow updates. I've been designing avatars for my upcoming parody story... 'The Shinobi Picture Show'. I'll upload a prolog real soon. Lots of love! 


	78. Ideals And Truths

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Ideals And Truths ---

Roy Mustang had one objective in life. And that was to become the Fuhrer of the state of Amestris and to make the world a better and safer place to live. He wanted to be remembered not just as the famous flame alchemist but as the man who saved the country. Riza Hawkeye had one objective in life. And that was to make sure Roy made it to the top and changed the country for the better. She didn't want to be remembered, she had no reason to be. Together, they will strive through the hardships to accomplish their objectives.

A/N - Objective & Adoration... according to the thesaurus. Is it okay? Please do tell... 


	79. Underwater No Futari

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist 

--- Underwater No Futari ---

They were in a dimly lit underwater cave with just enough space for them to breath. Roy flashed Riza his famous playboy smile. She just ignored him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, resting his chin just atop her shoulder. He startled her but not enough to completely trap her.

"Roy... let me go or else."

"Or else what love?"

"Sleeping on the sofa, 'get none' for a month... the list can go on..."

Roy released Riza quick enough to send her floating backwards a bit. He didn't touch her the rest of the mission.

A/N - Thanks must go out to 'dreximgirl' for informing me that futari translates into two people; making this title 'Two People Underwater'. Thanks much and lots of love to 'dreximgirl'. I've been struggling with this one since beginning the challenge about a year ago, thanks again!


	80. Categorize

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Categorize ---

Just like in chess, everyone under Roy Mustang had a purpose and responsibilities; and they were grouped according to purpose and responsibilities. Riza Hawkeye is grouped under her own category. She is Roy's best friend, his second hand woman, his closest subordinate and his love. No one else is able to fall under those qualifications. Riza has her own way of grouping, unfortunately for Roy, he falls under the same category as Jean Havoc and Maes Hughes. That is the group of the hopeless military men who are a top the hit list for when Riza finally looses her mind.

A/N - I'm suppose to be sleeping and getting enough rest to go back to work tomorrow. Wednesdays at my office suck. No paperwork on Tuesdays so it's made up for on Wednesday. Damn I hate Wednesdays. Instead of sleeping, I'm updating my Royai 100 drabbles to make my loyal readers happy. I'm missing Xiaolin Showdown for this. I hope your all happy! You best enjoy it! Lots of love... 


	81. Footsteps

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Footsteps ---

We could hear them. Slipping gently with a thud to the floor. There were about six of them, three sets of two. They traveled in packs, whether this was a good or bad thing was another question. They made their way from their 'cave' and entered the hallway and rushed to our door way. We listened quietly trying not to laugh. They hushed each other as they gently opened the door and stepped inside. The footsteps stopped just short of our bed as three little lumps jumped in with us. Mornings will never be the same again at the Mustang's.

A/N - Well... this is it for the night. Since the next drabble was written months ago... I think I'm gonna sign off and go watch Futurama. Know what I've just realized? I went from my author notes talking about the current drabble to talking about what is currently on my mind. Oh well... It's better talking to you then my cat who hates me and my dog who ignores me. Maybe my fish Shark-Bait will listen to me? Nope.. he's sleeping. I'm all alone! Aaaaalllllooooonnnnneeeee... 


	82. Words That Fade Away In The Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Words That Fade Away In The Chaos ---

He was a corporal and she a colonel. He was chosen to stay behind at the base while she was sent to march the front lines. Soldiers' cries and gunshots rang out, for the war started a week earlier. Roy watched as Riza was lined up in the front. As they marched to the battle front, Riza paused a moment to turn. Seeing Roy's worried look, she smiled and shouted out to him. A loud explosion echoed and stirred up dust through the base just as the words left her lips.

"What?"

But when the dust cleared, she was gone.

A/N - I need to work on number 47 not ones I'm not even close to getting to. Sheesh! It's not exactly what the theme means, but it was all I could get. It turned out good for me. Like it? 


	83. Crowd

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Crowd ---

They spotted each other almost instantly. And like a Hollywood movie, the crowd seamed to part and silence allowing a perfect path to form between the two. Heaven's light seamed to shine down as they stared at one another. Twenty-three months apart was too much for any person. Mouths slightly open, they advanced slowly, neither sure of how to react. Stopping just short of stepping on one another, they smirk in an unsure way. Then, no warning, they embraced each other like their lives depended on it. The crowd's noise rose up as they formed a barrier encircling the two.

A/N - This was in my head since I wrote #8 and #82 three - four months ago. It seams to bring about a familiarity almost like I've written this drabble before. Have I written this in a very similar way before? The problem is, I start to write a drabble, then change my mind to better fit the current theme. So later on I move to write another drabble and get that old idea in my head, this time it fits the theme. So It's hard to recall if I actually used the idea before or not. Also... I blame my mp3 player which holds KHII, Wicked, Anime themes, DDR and some random strange stuff like 'I'm Can Do It Better Then You', 'Bananaphone' and much more! 


	84. If You Would Only Turn Around

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- If You Would Only Turn Around... ---

Roy opened the car door and took one last look. She still wasn't there. Depressed, he sighed and slowly loaded himself into the car; careful not to crease his uniform. Just down the hill, Riza jumped off the train which was delayed by an hour and made a quick dash to the hilltop. As she arrived, she watched a black military issued car drive off in the other direction. She chased after it, but was too far back for the occupants to hear her cries. Slowing down and dropping to her knees in tears, she prayed he would turn around.

A/N - To explain the story behind this... Roy's playboy ways got him and trouble and he had to marry the girl. However, if Riza arrived before the wedding, he would of called it off due to the fact that she loved him the same as he loved her. It's a one shot I've got in progress on my hard drive... and this does not ruin anything. Hell even I don't know how it ends yet. I've been looking forward to this drabble for a while. 


	85. Surprise Attack

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Surprise Attack ---

The power was out and Riza and Roy Mustang were running around the house lighting candles. The children were supposedly still cowering in their rooms under the blankets. Still Riza and Roy had an obligation to their two three-year-olds to make the storm less scary. As the candle in the living-room was to be lit, Riza felt something against her leg. She knew Black Hayate was outside, so this new presence had caused her to jump and scream. Roy came running with his lit candle; revealing a giggling small child and a very surprised Riza panting and holding her chest.

A/N - Cute, is it not?

I was questioned recently from an anonymous person in a PM saying my drabbles are not 100 words and that they are actually more then 100. I've gone through all of my drabbles and did a word count on just the story part of the drabbles and in fact they are all 100 words. Should two or three words be hyphened, it is counted as one word. I verified this in a LJ community that hyphened words are counted as one word in drabbles. So please... n00bs: don't question my creative license authority. And thanks for reading.

LOTS OF LOVE TO YA'LL. 


	86. Syllogism

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Syllogism ---

A pack of opened fountain pens fell to the ground as they scattered across the already messy paper covered floor. A small fitted blue jacket followed the pens and soon lay forgotten on the pens and paper. The shelves holding bottles of ink was emptied as a person was pushed into it. The supply closet in the fifth floor hall of Central Military Headquarters never saw so much action before.

Military personnel were not allowed to fraternize.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang were military personnel.

So Riza and Roy were not allowed to fraternize.

Tell that to them...

A/N - Funny no? 


	87. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Memories ---

His vision was just about gone and his hearing wasn't that much better. She could bearly sweep the kitchen floor and meals were left to their grandchild. Mornings now started around noon-ish and bedtime was no longer the crack of dawn; more like eight pm. But their memory was still strong and they loved reliving the younger years as their grandchild moved about the house.

Riza couldn't help but smile as she faced her fiancee, Roy one night as she listened to her grandfather tell old tales from the wars long past.

"Just think... that will one day be us."

A/N - Okay, be honest... how many of you truly thought I was describing Roy and Riza at the beginning? Only thirteen to go! I thought I would never see this day... or at least within less than a year of starting. And for those superstitious of the number thirteen... I've actually gotten the last two completed already and are just waiting to be uploaded in order so really I only have eleven left. 


	88. Given Name

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Given Name ---

Roy knew as soon as it left his mouth that the relationship between himself and his first subordinate Riza was never going to be the same. He could tell by the glisten in her eye that she now had the upper hand. After a moment, Riza simply asked that Roy return to his work promptly or else she need to take other means of motivation. Roy quickly got to work as he saw a slight smile play on her lips.

"Damn it." He thought to himself. "I never should of told her my true alchemist name is The Sparky Alchemist."

A/N - I took the humor road and copied the idea from another one of my old FMA drabbles.

It took me a while to write it because I recently adopted a stray kitten from my neighbor's yard. So I've been caring for it and nursing it back to health. Shiro Neko Domo (Lady White Cat) is her real name but my mom called her Q-Tip but is now calling her Angel. Since my mom isn't so hot about the longer name. I also refer to her as Anko (As in the character from Naruto) due to her personality and tendency to challenge animals twice her size. Hopefully before long this cat will have one name. 


	89. Saishu Heiki! Ultimate Weapon!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Saishu Heiki! Ultimate Weapon! ---

Riza couldn't help but smile as she watched him rush back to his desk. The papers were flying all around as he scribbled his messy signature all over them. This was just the edge she needed to get control back into this office. Pulling out a small note book labeled blackmails, she opened the tab labeled Mustang and began to find an empty page. After scribbling down he lasted blackmail information, she replaced it back in her draw and began her work.

"Yet again, the ultimate weapon is in my hands."

"Say something Hawkeye?"

"No, sir."

Riza could only smile.

A/N - I've never done a multiple part drabble before, but I guess there is a first time for everything. This drabble is Part II of the last drabble, #88. I couldn't think of anything else to write.

I'm almost done. I'm almost done! then I can finally get to work on that one story I was rushing into a while ago. I can go back and edit it correctly and finish it up. Yay me! 


	90. Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Hidden Feelings ---

Roy watched from his crowded lunch table as his first subordinate moved swiftly across the cafeteria with her puppy in tow. She managed to gracefully dodge all the straggling soldiers who all stood in her way as he made her way to her usual empty lunch table. Once she was seated, she passed the 'mystery meat' down to the waiting pup and then began on the 'salad'. He couldn't help but notice the way she purposely avoided his table every meal.

Riza could feel his eyes on her as her cheeks became hot. If only she could find the courage.

A/N - Is it able to be understood? I tried. 


	91. Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Kiss ---

Warmth and comfort filled their senses as the connection was made. It wasn't done on purpose, but by accident caused by clumsiness and clutter. The sound of the radio had vanished along with the rustling of papers. Their cheeks were flushed and their hands sweaty as they pushed off of each other to regain posture.

"I'm sorry..."

They blushed again and turned, smiling away from the other. Riza quickly grabbed something and tried to go back to cleaning, feeling the warmth on her cheeks only get hotter. Maybe spring cleaning at the colonel's house wasn't such a burden after all.

A/N - This could of gone so many different ways. But I believe the one I chose was the best of all, or at least the most easiest to limit to 100 words. 


	92. Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Happiness? ---

He couldn't understand what was really happening. One minute he was gawking at his subordinate in her new mini skirt while dodging bullets; next he was sitting in a room waiting for someone to talk to him. Glimpses of the time between involved fire, gunshots and screaming. But he couldn't piece them together to form a whole memory. A brown bag was dropped next to the Fuhrer as he stared at the floor. He opened the bag and stared at the purple tinted mini skirt and jacket. Looking up, the doctor held out a pair of dog tags to him.

A/N - This is also a oneshot titled 'Purple'. Do you understand why this is under the title 'Happiness?'. It's because Roy should of been happy to become Fuhrer and to get Riza in a mini skirt. However, the mini skirt limited Riza's movements in battle. So is he really happy? 


	93. Shackles

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Shackles ---

All the blood shed and lives lost during the wars that he was part of slowly began form an unbreakable chain around Roy Mustang and caused him to never forget and to always regret his actions. Each link represented a sin that he committed or assisted in committing. After the many years of attempted ignorance to the chain, a lock had formed, preventing any kind of healing. However, fortunately a key was formed in the shape of a blonde haired lieutenant. And only she can unlock him and free him from the shackles that hold him to the painful past.

A/N - How in the hell can I do a theme titled 'Shackles' and not change my rating? Simple, think on it for like months and months. I have literally been thinking about this one since day one of typing Royai drabbles. When I scanned the list over the first day, this one caught my attention because I wanted to make the rating as low as possible so all could enjoy. Well... I hope you enjoyed it and understood it.

Also, I hate full upper body sunburns! They hurt and make sleeping a hard task to accomplish. But thankfully, the back and shoulders are healing nicely, it's the center of my chest that isn't. And I'm a belly sleeper! I want the pain to go away, the redness is fine (for now) It's the pain that kills. Damn Water Country for it's water of fun and it's high priced sun block. Damn New England for it's ability to have crappie weather at my house but sunny weather at all the theme parks! Damn it all! 


	94. From Yesterday

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- From Yesterday ---

"Higher Roy!"

A small girl cried out in laughter as a force pushed her into the air. She laughed as she felt the summer's air rush past as she flew higher.

"Jump Elizabeth!"

A young boy called up as he stood in front of a tree. She nodded, released the chains and like a bird spread her arms out and sailed through the air; only to meet gravity face-to-face. With a thud, she crashed into the boy and they rolled on the grass laughing.

"See, I told you I'd catch you."

He smiled at the girl currently sitting atop him.

A/N - To make this and the next two the best ever... they are a three-part drabble. Now if FF.N allows me to upload more then one at a time... I'll be golden.

It's been a week since I received the sunburn and now I'm peeling! Wahhh! I look like a lobster but feel like a lizard. Ewww... I'm all flaky. 


	95. Now

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Now ---

Roy Mustang stood before a burning land of sand, blood and pain. The destruction before him was unbelievable and unreal. The wind blew across his back and the sand scratched his face. The sight of the destruction pulled at his heart while the emotions inside pushed at his knees. He wanted to fall, curl in the fetal position and die. His knees had just about given out when an arm wrapped around his shoulder on a comforting way. He turned to face the person and his spirits were lifted.

"I feel much better knowing that your by my side lieutenant."

A/N - This is part two. Part one is #94. It's a strange time-multiple part drabble. I know confusing.

Well, I officially announce that QCC, my college, is a total pain in my a$$! For the second time, my schedule has been canceled and I've now lost my classes and I'm only taking two classes instead of four because the school didn't uphold a promise they made to my mother and I. So now I have one class at 8am and one class at 1pm. For a week, I need to check in the registration office to see if any of my classes are available. I need four classes to remain a full time student so my mother don't loose her child support. What a pain! So my drabbles will be on hold for a while , while I get situated into college life. 


	96. Tomorrow, Too

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Tomorrow, Too ---

"Now that I'm Fuhrer, will you remain at my side?"

Roy asked as he stood on the balcony of the newly built Fuhrer's mansion. He placed his glass on the railing and stared out at the light dancing on the darkened grass. The music continued to flow peacefully throughout the grounds as important people, most who he didn't know, came and went. He turned and watched the person who he spoke with approach and stand beside his right.

"I'll always be by your side. Just like yesterdays, today and tomorrows, too."

He smiled and turned to the yard.

"Thank you."

A/N - I'm tying so fast right now trying to finish these drabbles before I go to bed tonight. I need to be up at 5:15am and be at the school before 8am. Rush hour traffic suck man! 


	97. If I Die

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- If I Die ---

"Jean, If I die..."

"What?"

"I said... If I die..."

"I know what you said but why are your saying it?"

"Because I need to clear a few things up."

"Your in perfect health!"

"It's not medical..."

"Is someone trying to off you?"

"Well..."

"Are you threatened?"

"You could say that."

"Roy you need to talk to Hawkeye about this and get some protection."

"We've already spoken."

"And..."

"Well..."

"Is she the one threatening...?"

"No!"

"Then what did she say?"

"She... laughed at me."

"WHAT! Why?"

"Well... Hayate don't like me coming over anymore and well..."

Havoc could only laugh.

A/N - Lovely title isn't it? Sorry it's so long, but what a great conversation starter.

One more drabble to type! One more drabble to type! #99 and #100 are already typed. So I only need to type one more! Yeah! 


	98. After The Rain

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- After The Rain ---

It was foolish but it was the only way he could express himself. Children around him did the same, but he was an adult. But in his heart he didn't care. He was happy. Happy the sun was shinning brightly once again. Happy there was no more rain in the sky. He was just simply very happy as he jumped from puddle to puddle. From the window, Riza laughed as he watched her husband act like a child. During rain storms the house was very depressing. But after the rain, the house and yard was full of excitement and joy.

A/N - All done. Now to get FF.N to work an allow me to upload. 


	99. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Welcome Home ---

Soldiers all salute and try to remain calm as you enter back into town. Civilians line the streets holding flags and flowers watching you come down Main Street. Surrounding you are soldiers that we both grew up with; Havoc, Breda, Falman, Armstrong... and even Elric. All escorting you to the ceremony just two blocks away. They asked me to walk with you, but I refused. I instead chose to wait for you. Wait for you at the front of the church. As they carry you through the doors, I am free to wipe way the rain and welcome you home.

A/N - You do know what is going on right? I hope so. It's obvious. And note the comment I used about rain? Think about to episode 25, and you should get it. 


	100. Until That Day

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

--- Until That Day ---

They will rise to the top and take control. They will correct the wrongs of the country and protect the state without wars. They will marry on a beautiful fall day just on the outskirts of a small country town. They will raise babies in a safe community and make sure their family is always cared for; without spoiling too much. They will retire before death in battle and be able to watch their grandchildren grow-up in an ever changing world. But until that day, Roy and Riza will achieve their glory together taking it one day at a time.

A/N - The Royai 100 Theme Challenge has finally come to a close. I wish to extend thanks out to all who have been keeping up with my drabbles from day one. Commendable recognition goes out to 'Gena346' and 'dreximgirl' for their constant ability to keep up with my constant updates and for making me much happy with their friendly reviews. It took me quite a while to accomplish these, but through all the computer issues, personal issues and all other obstacles, I was still somehow able to complete my task. Lots of love to all and please, continue to read my other works of fiction!

I'm taking a temporary break from writing while I attempt to fix some major issues at my college. I hope to continue soon. But in the meantime, go to deviantART and check out my slowly growing art work under the screen name RedneckOtaku. My pictures are right now bring uploaded via a Kodak camera. 


End file.
